Bites & Cherries
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot. Situado luego del 2x06 "Vampire Weekend". Castle y Beckett se dejan llevar un poco luego de la fiesta de Halloween! Espero que les guste!


**Escribí este oneshot hace un tiempo, espero que les guste! Se ubica durante la segunda temporada, luego de la fiesta de Halloween del capítulo "Vampire Weekend". Rick está disfrazado de Poe y Kate fue a verlo para tomarse revancha por lo que él le había contado sobre su niñez...**

**Creo que es un poquitito más intenso de lo acostumbrado...**

**Bites & Cherries**

Una vez que la fiesta llegó a su fin, Kate se quedó hasta último momento intentado ayudar a Martha y Alexis a acomodar todo. Por supuesto, Castle andaba dando vueltas, juntando vasos vacíos y poniendo un poco de orden por su cuenta…

Eran casi las 5.30 de la mañana y Kate bostezó algo cansada. Él la miró de lejos y le hizo un gesto de compasión…

-Gracias por la ayuda, Beckett… creo que te haría bien descansar un poco… si bien no tienes que levantarte temprano mañana, has tenido un día largo…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella con gesto muy poco convincente y él sonrió.

-Ven… te llevaré a casa…

-No… en serio… puedo tomarme un taxi…

-Esto está casi listo y es lo menos que puedo hacer, teniendo en cuenta la agradable sorpresa que me diste cuando viniste…- dijo y ella achicó los ojos y sonrió también.

-¿Amigos otra vez?

-Tú lo dijiste, estamos a mano…

-¿Me llevas entonces, Poe?

-Por supuesto…

Rick fue a cambiarse y ella se colocó su abrigo mientras removía el molesto y simpático muñeco de su abdomen…

Cuando él volvió a aparecer, Kate se mordió el labio. Era cierto que había tomado un poco, pero de pronto encontraba casi irresistible ese gesto protector de él… y sus ojos azules...

Por supuesto que no dijo nada y habló de cualquier cosa durante el viaje, sentía que se quedaría dormida…

Cuando llegaron, ella insistió en que subiera a tomar un café para no quedarse dormido manejando y él aceptó de buena gana, era raro que ella le demostrara interés…

Iré a cambiarme, este chiste me incomodó toda la noche…- dijo ella- ¿por qué no empiezas a preparar el café?

Rick la miró irse y se preguntó si ocurría algo, la actitud de ella parecía la misma, pero no la había visto tomar tanto como para no saber lo que hacía… su conducta parecía haber cambiado y Rick se sintió reconfortado de que así fuera, independientemente de lo que sucediera…

Kate apareció un momento después, vestida con ropa más cómoda, aunque el hecho de que fuera cómoda implicaba mostrar un poco más de piel y curvas de las que Rick estaba acostumbrado a ver en ella…

Su remera era amplia de cuello, y eso hacía que uno de los hombros quedara al descubierto y el pantalón estaba bastante ceñido, lo cual también resultaba realmente estimulante para él…

-¿Tardé mucho?- le preguntó ella, absolutamente consciente de su observación.

-No… para nada…- dijo y se permitió mirarla sin sentirse culpable…

Cuando Kate tomó su lugar en la cocina, él se hizo a un costado y tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento cuando el suave aroma de cerezas que ella llevaba atacó su olfato…

Rick trató de sobreponerse, porque no quería parecer un tonto, pero estaba impactado… o sería el alcohol que había tomado… que tampoco era mucho… y eso lo sorprendió bastante…

Es que se había dedicado a atender a sus invitados, procurar que todo fuera perfecto y también a observar a Kate… su nuevo objeto de deseo… o no tan nuevo… solo… renovado…

Kate dejó la taza de café a su lado y lo notó pensativo…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… algo cansado…

-Y yo te obligo a perder tiempo que podrías aprovechar durmiendo…- dijo sintiéndose culpable y sonrió.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos, tratando de adivinar sus intenciones que para él, no estaban tan claras…

-No te preocupes… es un placer compartir tiempo contigo…

-Qué galante…- dijo ella sonriente.

-Es la verdad, tú lo sabes… sino no me tendrías siguiéndote por toda la ciudad…

-¿Por eso lo haces?… quiero decir, ¿por eso me sigues…?

-Te sigo porque no puedo evitarlo… porque me inspira cada gesto… cada frase, casa conversación contigo…

-Aunque vayas conociéndome más y te des cuenta de que tengo un carácter imposible…

-Imposible, no… demasiado desconfiado… pero no puedo culparte, la vida te ha hecho así…

-Es cierto… ¿y aún te sigo inspirando aunque vayas conociéndome y veas mejor mis defectos?

-Cada día más…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Es… raro… cualquiera diría que es al revés…- dijo ella algo incómoda, pero acercándose inconscientemente a él…

-No en mi caso… porque primero me gustaste… me sentí atraído físicamente a ti… creo que no tengo que explicarte por qué…- dijo y alzó las cejas cuando la vio sonrojarse- pero luego, cuando empecé a escribir, me di cuenta de que aún escribiendo el personaje más perfecto, tú siempre saldrías ganando, y no por perfección, sino porque eres tú…

-Rick…- dijo ella y miró sus labios.

-Y ese aroma a cerezas me está matando lentamente…

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas… soy como una especie de vampiro este momento…

Kate lo miró sin comprender y él se acercó, miró sus labios y le habló al oído.

-Quisiera mordisquear toda tu piel…- dijo y deslizó sus dedos por el hombro descubierto de ella, y la sintió erizarse…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Empezando por aquí…- dijo y depositó un beso detrás de su oreja y la escuchó jadear, sus ojos cerrados, abandonada a él…

-Pero eso no estaría bien…- dijo ella en el mismo tono bajo.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó él, sabiendo que ella no intentaba ahuyentarlo.

-Porque me dejarías marcas y no podría ir a trabajar el lunes en esas condiciones…- dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía la mano de él apoyada sobre su rodilla.

-Tienes razón…- le dijo y apartó el cabello de su cuello y la besó húmedamente allí- creo que podría besarte por aquí… y morderte en donde no importa si quedan marcas…- siguió e inspiró hondo, inhalando su aroma.

-¿Y dónde es eso?- preguntó ella interesada, sus ojos cerrados aún.

-En todo el resto del cuerpo…- dijo él y ella se separó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Me estás proponiendo lo que creo que me estás proponiendo?- le dijo ella algo asombrada.

-Todo depende de lo que tú quieras… pero confieso que muero de ganas de acariciar… besar… morder… todo tu cuerpo…

-¿Quieres probar?- le dijo y bajó aún más la remera para exponer su hombro.

-No podré detenerme…- dijo él y sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando la vio morderse el labio con ansiedad.

-Quizá no tengas que hacerlo…- le dijo y él cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

-Me quedé dormido esperándote, ¿verdad?- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Curiosamente a mí también me suena a uno de esos sueños…- dijo y sus ojos se movieron desde él, a su hombro y luego a él otra vez.

Rick se inclinó y deslizó sus labios por el hombro de ella y la escuchó inspirar hondo. Quiso ser suave, delicado, deslizó primero su lengua y luego volvió a besarla húmedamente…

-Hazlo…- le dijo ella en un tono casi desconocido.

Rick la mordió suavemente y la oyó jadear inquieta…

-Lo siento…- se disculpó, pensó que había sido demasiado brusco.

-No lo sientas… sigue…- le ordenó ella y lo miró con los ojos oscuros.

Rick la hizo girar y ella quedó de espaldas. Repitió lo mismo en una línea, de un hombro hasta el otro y la escuchó gemir cuando sus manos atraparon su pecho y lo estimularon a través de la tela.

Él se detuvo, ella protestó y lo sintió acercarse a su cuerpo, apoyándose en ella, y de inmediato Kate sintió el efecto que lo que hacían le causaba…

Rick levantó su cabello y la besó húmedamente en el cuello. Kate movió sus caderas hacia atrás, buscando crear mayor fricción.

Kate se levantó la remera y se la quitó. Rick la hizo girar y sus ojos se oscurecieron al mirarla.

Se inclinó y besó su pecho dedicadamente… ella se inclinó hacia atrás y se recostó en la mesa para ofrecerle mayor acceso… Rick se tomó su tiempo, besó y mordisqueó suavemente cada milímetro de piel y bajó el pantalón…

Se enfocó en besar su abdomen y jadeó apreciativamente cuando sintió sus manos entrelazadas en su cabello, empujándolo suavemente para que no se detuviera…

-Eres adictiva…- le dijo cuando deslizaba su ropa interior hacia abajo.

Kate sintió que estallaría de placer ni bien él le dedicó especial atención a la zona púbica y se escuchó gimiendo y rogándole que no se detuviera…

-Por favor, Rick…- dijo ella una vez que alcanzó el clímax, un rato más tarde y vio que él la observaba con deseo.

Rick se quitó la ropa en cuestión de segundos y la acomodó en el lugar indicado…

Ella se incorporó y acomodó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo tomó de los hombros y miró sus labios… era curioso que aún no se hubiesen besado… aún después de las increíbles sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir…

Fue ella quien se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus labios intensamente y él le dio acceso a su boca de inmediato…

Kate jadeó en el beso cuando lo sintió parte suya, Rick había aprovechado ese momento para ir lo más profundo que pudo y sintió como ella se acomodaba a él lentamente…

El beso fue creciendo en intensidad, como así también los movimientos de él y luego de varios minutos, lo sintió explotar en ella y gemir roncamente de satisfacción…

Kate sintió que convulsionaba unos segundos más tarde y luego él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y sonrió sin fuerzas…

-Eres la mujer más increíble que vi en mi vida, Kate… siempre lo supe, pero ahora tengo pruebas…- le dijo jadeando, agitado…

Kate sonrió y mordió su hombro y siguió camino hacia su cuello, mientras lo oía suspirar…

-¿Qué tal si dormimos?- le propuso.

-¿Me estás invitando a dormir, detective Beckett?- le preguntó él sonriente.

-Podemos empezar con eso… luego veremos… te quedaron algunos sitios sin morder…- dijo ella alzando las cejas…

-Dime que tu cama huele a cerezas y estaré en el cielo…- le dijo siguiéndola, totalmente desnudo, hacia su habitación.

-Bienvenido al cielo…- le dijo mientras retiraba el cubrecama y le hacía lugar a su lado luego de acostarse…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... confieso que lo tenía escrito, no encontraba el momento para publicarlo y hoy me atrasé con la continuación de "Getaway" y creí que sería bueno publicarlo... Gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
